Light and Dark
by AlaoraMai
Summary: Somethings need both half's to be complete, light and dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I do hope that you enjoy this story! I love the idea of this story and hope you will too. I would love to hear what you think!Please no burns, everyone is entitled to their own thoughts of characters.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters**

* * *

"Hey Freed" the green haired man raised his head when the light and sweet voice called his name. He knew that it was not a voice he talked to often though it was a voice he knew anywhere. Raising his blue eyes and giving a small smile to the blond mage who was sitting down across from him, Lucy the Light of Fairy Tail.

"Miss Lucy" the green haired mage responded with a nod, "how are you today?" He wondered what brought the young beauty to his table, though they talked and with a similar background had more in common than many of their other guild mates, they did not talk a lot.

The girl sighed and pushed a paper across the table while keeping eye contact, "The princess is having a ball and insisting that I attend." Freed's eyes drooped to the paper reading the letter from the Princess. The more that he read the more his eyebrow seemed to raise, bringing his eyes back up to the celestial mage with a question lingering there. "You need an escort for the ball and the Princesses request?"

The blond head nodded, "I thought that you would be a perfect partner for this request for the ball and working in the royal library for the Princess. If I brought Natsu I think he would set the library on fire, and Levy cant be my escort for the ball."

Freed blanched at the thought of Natsu anywhere near a library, the pyro was dangerous but around all of those old texts that would be very dangerous. Though Levy would have been a perfect work partner for the Princesses work, he understood that the girl wouldn't be much help for the former heiress at the ball. Though he wasn't a fan of going back and spending an evening in the high society set, he did like the idea of spending sometime as the lovely blonds escort.

"It would be a pleasure to work with you Miss Lucy, and I would enjoy being an escort for such a lovey woman" the rune mage's smile was almost sly, his fingers reached across the table brushing lightly on the back of the girl's hand. The blush that rose on the delicate face was something that he enjoyed seeing immensely. He had found the girl interesting and anyone with eyes would find her a walking dream with her looks, but it was her heart that made her incredible. Lucy was called the Light of Fairy Tail because her heart was forgiving, kind and all encompassing anyone she cared about.

"We.."the blond took a deep breath pushing her chest out momentary, "we would need to leave in two days. Do you need clothing for the ball? I could ask Virgo if you need help?" her eyes drooped back down to his hand that was still just touching hers.

"Thank you Miss Lucy, but I am quite prepared with wardrobe for this event. Though I do have to ask what color do you plan on wearing for the ball?" He moved his fingers slightly again, Freed could feel the fine hairs on the back of her hand, noting how soft her skin really was.

"Um...the dress is...its white and silver" Freed wanted to smirk at the distraction he was causing her with such a light touch of his hand. He imagined that she was very responsive in privet. It was interesting that touching the Light of Fairy Tail pulled on the dark of his magic, he would need to learn more about this feeling.

Freed lightly caressed her hand again as he stood, "very well Miss Lucy, I will be prepared and will see you at noon at the train station." He left the guild without a backward glance. He wanted the girl, his magic was calling him to her light, but now he had things to prepare for the trip.

* * *

what.

the.

hell.

Lucy's mind was blank for a moment as she watched the green haired mage leaving the guild. She could feel the pulse of her magic when his hand lightly touched hers making her want to moan in pleasure. It was a sexual response that she had felt to some extent with two of her previous boyfriends. She had dated Natsu for a while but that ended when he realized that she was not his mate, though they are still very good friends. Surprisingly the same thing happened with Gajeel, dated for a while before he realized that she was not his mate. Both relationships were very sexually charged and each man in his own way very possessive of her.

She had some ideas as to why, especially seeing the reaction to Freed today, and hoped that she could get his analytical mind to think through what she was starting to believe. Lucy was starting to think that her stellar magic called to dark magic users, not just as a pawn for power, but something more. The blond shook her head at the thought, if it was true than she would end up in another sexually charged relationship but this time with Freed.

There was something different with this connection though, with their similar backgrounds and interests, and that he would not have a mate like the dragon slayers this could actually be something more than a passing relationship. Lucy let the thoughts that concerned her pass out of her mind for the moment as she got up and headed over to the bar to get a drink from Mira. "Smoothy, Lucy?" the demon barmaid asked as she perched on a stool. Quickly she nodded yes, looking to her left she noticed the seat next to her was quickly occupied.

"Bunny, why were you talking with green demon?" the deep rumble made her smile, she did always love his voice.

"I needed his help with a mission" she wanted to laugh from look of dislike that Gajeel seemed to have at the moment. It was the same Natsu had for a long time around the iron dragon slayer.

"Could of asked me. You know id do it, Bunny" his voice was still low and possessive, as his red eyes locked onto hers.

"You want to go dance at a ball? With all of high society?" Lucy giggled at the thought of the gruff man dancing and trying not to kill everyone around them. The giggles came even more when she saw his look of disgust. "The princess asked for me to come to the ball and something with the library."

"Ok Bunny, I get it, just be careful huh?" she could feel his hand brush lightly on her thigh before he got up heading out to the training grounds. She did love the lug-nut even if she wasn't his mate, he had become family to her. Lucy spend a while longer at the guild hanging out with the girls and her team before heading home for the night. She did still have a lot to get ready for her mission but knew that with Virgo's help she would be ok. Though her thoughts kept drifting to a green haired mage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for the love for this story!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Freed had spent most of the day, and a good portion of the next one, looking up celestial magic. There wasn't a ton of information in his books but was very interested in what he was able to learn. The girl's magic was considered a pure magic almost on level with a holy magic and very versatile, it seemed like the more he learned about Lucy the more he was intrigued. But what struck him as odd was that his magic was reacting to thoughts of her or even an innocent touch at the guild, it seemed to make little sense. His magic made him a demon, pure dark magic though not evil, and hers was pure light. They were complete opposites on that regard though perhaps that was what was drawing him.

The green haired mage waited at the train station for his temporary partner, as usual with a book, but his attention to his surroundings was sharp. He never noticed it before but he could feel her light, the warmth, coming closer to where he was sitting. Bringing his blue eyes up to here when she was close enough, giving the girl a small smile. "I have the tickets, Miss Lucy. Where is your bag?"

She laughed lightly, "Virgo is holding my things for me. Would you like to have her hold yours as well?" He watched her fingers glide across her keys when he nodded his agreement, silently calling out to her spirits.

A pink haird woman in a maid's costume materialized out of stars, "Punishment, Princess?" Freed could feel his interest pique as he watched Lucy blush and shake her head no in reply.

"No Virgo. Could you hold Freed's things for him?" He could feel his mind going to a darker place than it should, perhaps instead of giving punishment to her spirit that she would prefer it? He didn't know anyone who would say no to a submissive who desired their attention unless they were also not dominate.

"Of course, Princess." The maid bowed slightly, "Sir Freed, if i may have your bags?" giving the bags to the maid he could see in his peripheral that Lucy looked a bit confused. The look was giving her a very cute expression on her lovely face.

"Virgo, what is with the title?" Lucy turned towards her spirit again.

"You are our Princess, as your companion its proper." The maid said nothing more as she poofed back into stars with Freed's bags. He understood it, even if Lucy did not. Virgo would connect that part of himself and respond correctly.

"I don't get her sometimes. You know she never did any of that with Team Natsu." Freed lead the way onto the train looking for a privet booth while the celestial mage grumbled quietly about her strange spirit.

Finding a cabin the two made themselves comfortable, chatting quietly about her spirits and getting to know each other better. The conversation took them all the way to Crocus, with little quiet in between. The green haird man was pleasantly surprised at how active his traveling companions mind was. He had known that she was well educated but seeing more of an extend of her analytical mind was a turn on in a big way. Finding a girl attractive was not new to him, and he indulged like any man, but finding someone who could keep up intellectually as well was something very new to the rune mage.

* * *

After checking into their hotel, Lucy and Freed met up for lunch before getting ready for the ball that evening. Lucy was loving not having to deal with her team's craziness and the conversation that permeated the meal. The food was great at the cafe but the company more so. She was excited to be able to go to the party with the handsome mage and not having to worry about a lot for an evening.

"Freed," Lucy didn't bring her eyes up from her napkin, "there is something I have been wondering." Her voice trailed off softly.

She almost jumped when she felt his hand brush against hers, "Miss Lucy what is on your mind?" his voice was soft to her ear but she heard him easily. His thumb brushed lightly over the back of her hand in a soothing gesture.

Taking a deep breath, "There is something that I need help researching. I have a hypothesis about my magic relating to a yin/ yang effect. I have a theory that dark or demon magic users are drawn to their opposites like light and holy magic." his hand did not stop rubbing hers while she spoke.

"That is an interesting theory it is actually something that caught my attention as well. I can feel my magic respond to you, and my guess is that your relationships with Natsu as part demon and Gajeel with shadow magic was similar to that pull." The blond sighed mentally, she really did not want to talk about her past relationship with Freed but with this topic she realized that she needed to.

"Yea, apparently my magic called them enough that they thought I was their mate until after we were dating for a while they were able to realize that I was not. But more than that I wonder if my issues with being kidnapped and attempted to be used to destroy the world is also a result of the magic opposites." Lucy knew she was blushing pretty hard right now telling him about the dragon slayers.

"If it is a case of magic opposites then perhaps we could find a way to negate the calling of your magic for evil use. The idea would need further study, and I would enjoy helping you in any way." Lucy's eyes snapped up to meet Freed's blue eyes, it sounded like he purred that last part. He gave her hand a gentile squeeze, tucking her arm into his he lead her out of the cafe.

The two were quiet but not weird as they headed back to the hotel to get ready for the evening. Arriving back at the hotel Freed stopped in the lobby, "Even if there is a magic pull, you fascinate me Lucy. I would be interested in exploring more than a friends relationship with you." turning her hand he brought it too his lips pressing a light kiss on her guild mark.

With a sly smile Freed headed to his room leaving Lucy there a bit shocked. She had thought the moment she talked about the pull or her past relationships that the green haird mage would pull back instead of closer to her. This was going to be an interesting night.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own any of the characters, sadly_**

* * *

Freed was highly anticipating the evening. He didn't enjoy his past that much having similar experiences to Lucy's regarding his family but a night with a beautiful woman was always enjoyed. His tux was classic black with a silver and blue vest and pocket square, he had even braided his green hair tightly giving him clean crisp lines for the night. Nodding to himself he walked to the room next door, knocking on the door ready to escort his date for the night. The door was opened by Leo the Lion who gave Freed a quick nod as a greeting. From dealing with Laxus over the years he interrupted what Loke didn't say, hurt her and I'll kill you. Freed gave a corresponding nod to the spirit understanding the mans protectiveness for his key holder.

"Freed, you look quite handsome." He heard softly from behind Loke. His blue eyes traveled down the Celestial mage from her array of dripping curls, down over her sliver sparkling white dress. Bringing his blue eyes back up to her brown orbs, Freed held great appreciation for his dates elegant and simple look. She looked like an angel, or even a bride in the stunning gown, and he could feel the demon in him growl in approval.

"And you, Cheri, look very beautiful." He loved the blush that appeared on her face as he brought her hand up, placing a small kiss on the gloved hand. "Are you ready to go?" Lucy nodded with a smile, stepping out of the room as Freed tucked his companions arm into his.

* * *

Lucy felt like she was vibrating with excitement, she had a hansom partner for the ball that coordinated his outfit with hers. Sometimes, she did miss her old life, it was fun to get dressed up from time to time, though she was very glad that she didn't have to do it every day. Her hand was tucked neatly into the rune mages arm as they arrived at the palace. Coming up to the ball room they could see Princess Hisui greeting her guests.

"Lucy" the green haired princess yelled, losing some of her composure when she saw her long time friend, "and Freed Justine, correct?"

She smiled at her old friend, probably the only one she had been able to make before she left home. "Hello, your Highness." From the corner of her eye she could see Freed nod in greeting with a slight bow to the royal princess.

"I'm so glad you could make it tonight. Please I hope that you have fun tonight, and come back tomorrow around 9 and I will explain what I need help with." Hisui rambled quickly before coming to a sudden stop looking the taller mage. "I hope I don't alarm you but Lord Justine is here."

Lucy could feel the stiffness that came over her partner at the princess soft warning. She watched Freed nod again to the princess to acknowledge her words. "We will do our best and be here in the morning. Now go see to your other guests." pulling her arm from Freed's she gave a quick hug to the green haired princess. "We'll be fine. Now shoo" pulling back from the embrace she could hear the light laugh as the other girl returned to the other guests.

"Freed?" Lucy inquired softly, linking her arm back with his. "Are you ok?" She could see that he had paled from the moment the name of Lord Justine was mentioned.

Placing his hand over hers, a small smile appeared on his face, "I will be, Cheri" taking a breath he paused for a moment, "He is a hard man, if we run into him.." his voice tapered off as they entered the ball room.

"I understand," Lucy whispered softly giving a light squeeze to the rune mages arm. "Lets just try to enjoy the evening." She could see him nod in agreement. He lead her over to a table and procured both of them a glass of champagne. For a while they relaxed, enjoying their drinks making small talk with other guests. When they were on their second glass Lucy could feel Freed stiffen again as an older man with fading green hair walked over to them. Guessing that the man was Lord Justine, she again gave Freed's arm a light squeeze.

"I am surprised that you are here with an appropriate date instead of chasing around after that crude lighting mage." the tone was cultured and almost sneering, as he stopped before them. The man gave Lucy a quick nod of his head, "You name?"

She was really annoyed by the rudeness of the man but knew this attitude was normal for these type of people. Before she could answer the man, her escort replied, "Good evening Father, this is Lucy Heartfilia."

The dark eyes of the older man widened a little with her name, "Yes, I see Layla but little of Jude. But with the loss of their konzern she is not a proper prospect for you." Lucy really wanted to Lucy Kick the man for the way in which he spoke about her parents.

"I'm sorry, sir, I asked Freed to accompany me to this event. Princess Hisui had asked me to come to do project for her." Lucy allowed her voice to return to the proper speaking that she had been raised to.

"You still have connections then," Lord Justine nodded, "but do not know your place in this conversation."

Lucy could feel herself bristle at the comment. She had left that world because of people like Lord Justine treating women as decorations instead of people. Freed pulled her hand from his arm, placing his on the small of her back, "Sir, that was uncalled for. Miss Lucy is a guild mate and a friend of mine."

The blond could tell that he was going to say more but was interrupted by the older man, "If she is part of the trashy guild then she is not acceptable in any form. Nothing more than a whore for money"

"Excuse me?" Lucy almost growled out before the hand on her back moved gently in a slow circle. The touch was distracting, bringing up the earlier touches to her mind. She could fell that frisson of sexual tension again but knew that Freed was trying to calm both of them.

"Father, again that was uncalled for. Please excuse us, we were about to go dance. Let us do this again in a few years." without waiting for a response the rune mage guided Lucy to the dance floor were he quickly spun her into the waltz, and away from his sire.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am thought the roof! I am blown away at how many times this story has been viewed! Thanks for the love and support. (I always enjoy feedback!) I am finally getting to fun part of this story, so I hope that you enjoy!**_

 _ **I am going to be trying to make the chapters longer, as requested. If you see the chapter numbers change don't worry, everything is still here.**_

 _ **I sadly do not own the characters!**_

* * *

Leading his lovely companion to the dance floor, Freed quickly swept her into a waltz. He tried to let go of his anger, that man always seemed to make him mad but what his father had said about Lucy made him boil. 'Lucy is the sweetest person that I have ever meet, I am ashamed that he could dare say or think that about her.'

"Freed," the celestial mage whispered, "are you ok?"

He brought his eyes to focus on his companion, the compassion in her brown eyes helped bring down the rage he was feeling. "I'm sorry Lucy, I had forgotten how hard that man is." He didn't have to focus on the dancing to do it well, it looked like the stellar mage could do so as well. "I must apologize for what he said to you."

Lucy gave him a warm smile, "I understand, I don't accept your apology though as you did nothing wrong." He could feel her hand tighten in his as they moved with the dance. "I feel like I should apologize thought, as I asked you to join me."

"I wanted to come with you," he could feel the rest of his anger being put away for the rest of the night. "Let's forget what happened and just enjoy the dancing." Through her dress, he could feel the warmth of her body where his hand was placed on the small of her back. Lucy nodded her agreement to Freed as they moved around the room. He could feel the tension fading away with the movement. They were silent as the dance finished and he lead her from the dance floor. Freed stopped a waiter and retrieved two more glasses of champain, handing one to the blond with a smile.

"This is enough alcohol for the night," Freed quietly told his companion, "we do not want to be impaired for tomorrow, little one."

The endearment slipped out without much thought, bringing a bright blush to the blond mages face. He watched her nod in agreement, bringing back his thoughts over the past few days. The rune mage ran his hand slowly up from the small of Lucy's back to the base of her neck and down again. The shiver that followed made him want to grin, he knew he wouldn't push tonight but gently lead her a bit. His magic was part of who he is, darkness and rules, and they did show in many different aspects of his life. Knowing his dance partner's magic was based on promises, Freed knew that they would have similar expectations. One night, he knew, would never be enough with her.

The two spent the remainder of the night dancing, before heading back to the hotel. Even though there had been issues because of his father, it was a good night. When they arrived back at the hotel, the green haird mage, escorted his companion back to her room. Freed slowly brought his hand up Lucy's arm to her cup her chin, lifting it up. "Tonight was very enjoyable, little one, I would like to repeat the experience." He watched as her brown eyes widened and a smile brighten her face.

"I would like that as well Freed." He could almost feel the purring from the demon inside him, she looked so sweet that without thinking about it he leaned down pulling her into a sweet kiss. It didn't last as long as he would like but it was a teasing end to a first date. A first he hoped of many.

"Good night pet, I will see you in the morning." Freed whispered into her ear, feeling the slight shiver and seeing the blush on her face. He watched her smile and head into her room with a lingering look. Hoping the night wouldn't end was pointless, but they had a promising beginning.

* * *

Getting up in the morning, Lucy was excited to head off to the palace with Freed and work in the library. She dressed in a pretty blue summer dress and grabbing a white sweater, the blond stepped out of her room and knocked on Freed's door. The door opened quickly, and she was greeted with a smile by the green haired mage. Grabbing his satchel, they headed off to complete their request.

After their meeting with the princess, the pair headed toward the library to get to work. Apparently, the princess had some ancient books on celestial magic that she wanted translated for future generations. However, with the possible secrets in the books she didn't want just anyone to translate them. Settling down at a table in the protected section the pair pulled out their notebooks.

"Lucy, while you get started on those books I'm going to look about the magical opposites that we talked about. It would be something that Princess Hisui would also need to be aware of." The rune mage spoke quietly, as he ran his fingers along her wrist.

"Ok Freed," Lucy let out a shuttering breath with the feel of his fingers on her. "I agree, that would be something all of us would need to be aware of. I need to talk with Crux before I get started here." she smiled at her partner, who nodded his agreement. The blond watched him as he left the table to find materials to start with.  
Lucy placed her hand on the correct key, "Grandpa Crux, I could use some help." speaking softly to the key she was holding.

"Hello Miss Lucy, how may I be of assistance today?" The appearance of her cross shaped spirit bringing a smile to the summoner's face.

"Good morning, Grandpa. Princess Hisui has asked that I translate some texts for her and future generations of celestial users. I want to make sure that it is allowed before I do so." Lucy knew that were some things you could not do without permission, some celestial secrets needed to be kept secret. Showing Crux the three books, the spirit appeared to fall asleep with his normal snot bubble breathing in and out.

"Is your spirit asleep?" Freed had walked back over to the table with a pile of books, looking curiously at Crux.

Lucy smiled brightly, "No. Grandpa Crux is searching for information at the moment." She really did love her spirit, quirks and all.

"Ahhh," Crux jerked from his prone position. "the Celestial King has cleared you to translate these books into Celestial, so only celestial mages may read them. He has asked that the originals be kept in the spirit world for future generations."

"Thank you, Grandpa. I will speak to the princess and clear that plan with her." She laughed softly when Crux fell asleep before she was done speaking.

A quiet voice came from next to Lucy, "Is he still searching?"

Shaking her head, "Nope, this time he is asleep." both sets of eyes watched as the cross poofed back to the spirit world. "I need to speak to Hisui. I'll be back in a few minutes." With a little wave to Freed, Lucy headed off to find the princess.

It didn't take Lucy long to find Hisui and explain what was passed from Crux. It was quickly agreed upon by both parties that after the numerous issues that the spirit's plan was truly the best. Celestial was a complex language that you could not learn if you were not contracted to at least 3 spirits. Knowing that it would take sometime to translate everything, the two women agreed that Lucy could take the books with her, kept in the celestial realm unless she was working on them.

Arriving back at the library, Lucy found the green haired man deep into his work with multiple books in front of him. The sight brought a quirk to her lips, Freed was such a handsome, passionate man. Thought, the blond really hoped his passion was not just for knowledge.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the delay work has been a little crazy. I hope you enjoy_

 _I just own the story not the world of Fairy Tail_

* * *

Lucy pulled up a seat near the rune mage and started working on the first book. There were several passing thoughts that these books may hold the key to the yin/yang thing. The two fairy tail mages worked quietly for several hours. The celestial mage felt proud of the amount of work that she was able to get done. The first book seemed to be about the personalities and quirks of the 88 keys, but there were a few mentions about it being more and that the holy number was 99. The thought that there were more keys was intriguing and Lucy wondered if Yukino's key Ophiuchus was one of them.

Looking at the clock, Lucy realized that it was already 5 and quietly packed up her belongings. Her brown eyes focused on her companion and waited to find a moment that she could interrupt him. "Freed?" Lucy lightly tapped on his shoulder, observing how lost in his work he seemed. She was expecting him to jerk or completely miss her trying to get his attention. What was not expected was the green haired man wrapping an arm around her waist, twisting her to fall into his lap.

Freed had enjoyed the day working in the library with Lucy. He had focused on the theory she had shared with him while she worked on translating the books. Every once in a while something brought his attention up and out of the world of print. When this happened, he took in the site of the curvy blonde and his thoughts would go decidedly dark. The taste of a kiss the night before made him want more. Thoughts of kisses, of dominating the spitfire woman and binding her to his bed were just keeping him on edge. So, he pushed them back for a later time and refocused on his research.

The rune mage found one book that was very interesting talking about complementary magics and balance. It was interesting and would discuss his thoughts over dinner with his partner. Freed could hear Lucy picking up her things as he finished where he currently was. Feeling the light tap on his shoulder, he quickly pulled the momentary stunned blonde onto his lap. His arms pulled quickly around her, he nuzzled his nose into the joint of her neck and lightly bit the soft skin. He could hear her soft moan and the beast inside nearly purred in happiness at her response. One of his hands glided up her back and pulled her soft hair, giving him more access to the soft skin.

With such a genteel pull Lucy could feel her body melting to the rune mages embrace. 'Mavis, I'm such a sucker for that.' Her mind fell blank as he leaned into her, pulling her into a kiss. Unlike the night before, this kiss was demanding and fired her from the inside out. The blond was lost in the moment as she was quickly dominated.

He gave her lips a quick nip and pulled back slowly, Lucy slowly blinked her brown eyes open to see a cunning smirk on the mages face. "Little one, are you ready for dinner?" His voice was deep and made her wish that he didn't stop kissing her. It had been far too long since she had felt lost in a moment like that. The blond was lost in her own thoughts as she looked at Freed. A lock of his green hair was wrapped in her fingers, her head was a mess, 'What was that? I want more of him. Is this just a passing thing for him? I haven't felt like this in a long time.'

A quick snap of pain brought the Celestial mage's attention back to the moment. Her brow puckered for a moment, "Did you just slap my ass?"

Freed grinned, "No Cheri. I spanked your ass. You were lost in that pretty little head of yours." She could feel his hand was still on her backside lightly rubbing where he spanked her. Pulling them to to their feet, "We can play more later, but I think that dinner is needed first." His voice was but a wiper in her ear giving her a shiver of pleasure. Nodding her agreement, Lucy and Freed grabbed their belongings and headed over to a local restaurant to have some dinner.


End file.
